


Game of Survival

by taeleport



Category: EXO (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Airbending & Airbenders, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Basilisks, Blood and Violence, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups & Yoon Jeonghan are Best Friends, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups is a Good Friend, Chwe Hansol | Vernon is Whipped, Dark Magic, Dragon Riders, Dragons, Elemental Magic, Epic Battles, Eventual Romance, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fluff and Angst, Golems, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, Insecurity, Kim Mingyu & Xu Ming Hao | The8 are Best Friends, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi Are Best Friends, Lee Chan | Dino is a Little Shit, M/M, Magic, Minor Character Death, Multi, Phoenixes, Polyamory, Protective Jeon Wonwoo, Sad Yoon Jeonghan, Sassy Boo Seungkwan, Shapeshifter, Sirens, Soft Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Soft Xu Ming Hao | The8, Sphynx, Swords & Sorcery, The Author Regrets Everything, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Violence, War, Witches, Xu Ming Hao | The8 is Bad at Feelings, baekhyun is there to cause chaos and annoy soonyoung, he just wants to kiss him, magical beings seventeen, mingyu is a sweetheart, oo you wanna kiss me so bad baekhyun, seokmin is everyone's angel, someone hold jeonghan's hand before i start crying, soonyoung is annoying but we still love him, there's like a lot of battles and death but not seventeen member don't worry, what even is slow burn, why is that not an official tag, yes hoshi is really a tiger in this one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29531799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeleport/pseuds/taeleport
Summary: The consequences of war are terrifying, but looking at Seungcheol, everyone could see the light at the end of the darkness.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Lee Chan | Dino, Byun Baekhyun/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Byun Baekhyun/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Original Female Character, Byun Baekhyun/Original Female Character(s), Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Original Female Character(s), Kim Mingyu/Original Female Character(s), Kim Mingyu/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kim Mingyu/Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Original Female Character, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Original Female Character(s), Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Original Female Character(s), Xu Ming Hao | The8/Original Female Character(s), Xu Ming Hao | The8/Yoon Jeonghan, Xu Ming Hao | The8/Yoon Jeonghan/Original Female Character, Yoon Jeonghan/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Game of Survival

**Author's Note:**

> so i felt the urge to write a fantasy seventeen au and it turned out a lot darker than expected. english is not my native language, so i apologize for the mistakes. feel free to correct (nicely, i'm sensitive) whatever it's wrong. also, this is all part of my imagination and in no way related to reality. this is a work of fiction. i hope you like whatever this mess is.

War was long overdue. It was no secret the heir to the empire hated all kinds of magical creatures. Most inhabitants of Mabe paid no mind, thinking the young prince would not act on his hatred. They were wrong.

Some, like Seungcheol, took precautions. He was often called weird and dramatic for his reservations towards the human race, but he did not care. If social homicide (Jeonghan’s words) were the price he had to pay to keep his family safe, he would gladly accept. 

In the end, it was not enough. When Irwyn got the throne, he started a brutal hunt of every individual with an ounce of magic on them, to the point the number of deaths were nearing the genocide of the first war between worlds. The new emperor dedicated all his efforts to that cause, making it harder for the innocent creatures to escape. 

Seungcheol could not save all his family. It was time to take responsibility. It was time to find the dragons.


End file.
